


又来了

by huangjinguo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangjinguo/pseuds/huangjinguo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yixing and Yifan are roommates that have sworn themselves to never have sex with each other. They break the rule when they hear their dorm neighbours getting it on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	又来了

The whole dilemma had started when their neighbor got a new girlfriend and he had taken her home for the first time – at least for Yifan.

            On that fateful night, his roommate Yixing was already fast asleep, while he was just about to doze off and snuggled a little more into his blanket, when it began: A loud moan, that sounded more like a shriek, filled the air and he sat up straight in his bed.

            “Oooooh… yes…. Aaaaaaah…”

            The young man froze and looked at the wall to his left where the moans came from and they grew louder and weirder with every second.

            “Aaaaaah… AAAH AHHH AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!”

            Yifan was so grossed out his jaw dropped open and when everything fell silent again, he turned for Yixing who was lying in the bed on the opposite side of the room. However, Yixing was still asleep. He wrinkled his nose, something he occasionally did when he was sleeping, and then his face was peaceful and relaxed again. The other one listened closely but figured there were no noises coming from the other room so he took a deep breath before he sunk back into his pillow and tried to go back to sleep as fast as possible. He had a calculus test to take the next day, he really needed the rest. There was silence for a few more minutes and then the two lovebirds seemed to be getting it on again, since the voice of the girl pierced through Yifan’s wall one more time.

            “Uuuuh…”

            “God DAMNIT!”

            He sat up again and knocked against the wall, hoping it would make them shut up, but it seemed as if Yifan’s complains just added fuel to the fire and the girl reached her climax even louder than before. Yifan groaned and when the two went on for a third round (Yifan couldn’t believe it), he was so desperate he grabbed his iPod and turned up his music to the point he didn’t hear any weird sex noises anymore.

            His roommate Yixing was still far away, probably having sweet and nice dreams and hadn’t noticed one bit.

 

▪▪▪▪

            

            “Have you heard it?”

            Yixing blinked confused as he stretched out in his bed and sat up. Yifan had been awake for about thirty minutes, which meant he had already taken a shower and was dressed up for the day.

            “Heard what?” Yixing mumbled and rubbed his eyes, looking awfully cute doing so.

            “Our dorm neighbor has found a girlfriend.”

            Yixing laughed when he saw Yifan’s terrified look on his face and threw back the blanket.

            “So they were getting steamy last night?”

            “STEAMY? That girl sounded like a pig during slaughter!”

            Yixing chuckled and got up.

            “Do I hear jealousy in your voice?” He then teased and went over to his closet to pull out some clothes.

            Yifan snorted disdainfully.

            “NO! It’s just – I was just about to fall asleep and then these two started to have sex and…”

            “It’s okay, sweetheart,” Yixing cut him off and went to the bathroom “If it happens again, just go over and tell them to fuck in silence.”

            When the door to their shared bathroom closed shut, Yifan let out a displeased sigh and proceeded to pack his bag for classes. To be fair, Yixing had a point. He had already gone too long without having sex himself so being reminded that there were other people having more fun than him was just _irritating_. Like Yixing, he was an exchange student from China and before he got here, he and his boyfriend had decided to go separate ways, at least for the time he’d be here in Canada to study. He had gotten over the break up pretty well, since their relationship hadn’t been that fulfilling anymore anyways and he was more than happy to come to a country to meet a whole bunch of new people – but the hopes of maybe getting to know other men got crushed very fast when he realized how tight his schedule was. He barely had any time to go to parties or bars to meet other people. So when he moved into this dorm room and found out his roommate was Chinese too, he had been delighted. It was great to have a person to talk to at the end of the day and Yixing was just as grateful for that as him. They grew close to each other within the first few weeks and soon discovered that they didn’t only share the same citizenship – they also shared their preference in men but they immediately sworn they’d never have sex with each other. Sex with the roommate was off limits as everything following after the act could turn out rather awkward. They were fine with the agreement, even though sometimes both had trouble to not stare at the other when he was changing or coming out of the shower. They really were fine with the rule though and both of them liked the way it had been going so far between them. So far.

 

▪▪▪▪

           

            Following this eventful night, Yifan got tortured with sex noises almost every day and he was so done with it. Yixing who had a different major than Yifan, was often not in their room to witness the horror and at night he was sleeping way too deep to notice anything while Yifan was going crazy over their neighbors. He once had contemplated to wake Yixing up so he could finally hear for himself how horrible the situation was, but he never really dared to do so since Yixing could become a nasty bitch when he didn’t get enough sleep.

            It was a few weeks later when both of them were in their room on a late and cold Sunday evening going over their notes when it happened again. Yifan was just trying to understand the newest formula from his calculus class when he heard that awful moaning noise – Yifan was sure that this particular moaning sound would become a constant memory and that was just horrible. He shot up and turned around. Finally. The moment had come! He could finally demonstrate what torture he had been put under to his roommate!

            “YIXING! Can you hear it?!” He yelled and tapped the other one’s shoulder who was wearing earbuds and nodding to the beat of a song while reading one of his textbooks, legs placed on his desk.

            Yixing blinked and pulled out his left earplug.

            “What?”

            “Listen!”

            Yixing sighed and stopped his music. It only took two seconds until he also heard the noise coming from the other room.    

            “Oooh. Wow. That really sounds like she’s being slaughtered. What is he doing to her?” He asked and made a disgusted face.

            “AAAH! AAAAAH! AAAAAH!”

            “This is UNBELIEVABLE! I bet she’s faking!” Yifan fretted and fumed and got up from his desk chair.

            “What are you doing?” Yixing asked and watched Yifan going to the entrance door.

            “I’m going to tell them to fuck in silence, just like you have told me!”

            With that comment, Yifan threw the door shut behind him and Yixing giggled amused while he listened if he could make out the conversation Yifan was about to have with their neighbor. The girl cried out one last time before everything went silent again. Yixing could hear Yifan knock at their door and he could make out someone walking over to open it. The conversation that followed was too unclear for Yixing to understand but he was sure he’d be getting a full report on it as soon as Yifan would be back. When the door to their room opened and the taller one sat back down on his chair he asked:

            “So?”

            Yifan sighed and had a sort of distressed look on his face.

            “Well. Seeing them explained some things.”

            “Huh?”

            Yixing put his textbook on his desk and sat up straight. Now he was curious.

            “So. This guy. I don’t know man, he didn’t even bother to cover up when he answered his door.”

            “Ooooooh so he’s got a big dick!”

            Yifan was always startled when Yixing used words like ‘dick’ or ‘fuck’. His face was so cute and innocent, even more when he showed that adorable dent in his cheek, it was unbelievable that Yixing even knew what sex was. The taller of the two sighed heavily and let Yixing’s comment pass. He didn’t need to confirm the other’s assumption, they both knew already anyway.

            “Well I also caught a glimpse of the girl. She’s Asian.”

            Yixing gasped and his jaw dropped.

            “This is like bad Japanese porn, I am delighted!”

            “You’re such a nasty bitch.”

            Yixing pouted at Yifan’s comment but then proceeded to ask:

            “So did you guys work it out?”

            “Well, I asked if they could do their frick frack a little quieter because I’m fucking sick of it and he was like ‘Sorry man’ and then closed the door in front of my nose. I don’t know…”

            “Pfffff, you’re so lame.”

            Before Yifan could say anything, another moan carried through the wall into their room. Yixing burst out laughing, while Yifan looked at the wall as if it had just betrayed him.

            “That asshole doesn’t even CARE!!!”

            He got up once again and ran out of the room, while Yixing tried to swallow down his laughter because he knew that this would cause his roommate to get even angrier. The door to their room was still opened and Yixing could hear Yifan banging against the neighbor’s door even clearer than before, but this time nobody opened up. The moaning, on the other hand, grew louder. When Yifan came back, Yixing was still giggling.

            “I- NO! That needs to stop!”

            “So what’s your next plan, big boy?” Yixing asked and put his feet back on his desk because he thought that position was quite comfortable.

            Yifan eyed the wall next to his bed as if he wanted to blow it up and then turned around to face Yixing.

            “I have no idea.” He admitted, hands still placed on his hips.

            Yixing found he looked like a giant version of Rumplestiltskin and the thought of it made him snort again. Yifan was just a big, giant dork that was too adorable or his own good.

            “This is not funny Yixing!”

            “Oh come on you’re just jealous because you haven’t had sex ever since you came here.”

            “Yeah as if you had more sex than me in the last few weeks.”

            Yixing couldn’t even find a response to that and eventually shrugged his shoulders. When the two other people still wouldn’t stop letting them know how much fun they were having, Yixing said:

            “You know what I think would make them shut up?”

            “Hm?”

            Yixing looked up to Yifan and smirked.

            “We just moan back.”

            He got up and threw himself on Yifan’s bed while its owner only managed to make a weird noise that was somewhere between surprised and panic-fueled.

            “It’s easy. They’ll be freaked out about the possibility of two guys having sex. And then they’ll stop and look for another location to fuck each other’s brains out.”

            “That is some twisted logic, Zhang Yixing.”

            Yixing didn’t respond. He simply smiled like a sweet angel, before he pressed his left ear against the wall. When their neighbors were silent, he grinned and Yifan tried to yell “NO!” but it was already too late. Yixing’s throat escaped some deep moans that immediately sent shivers down the other one’s spine.

            “Oooh… Yifan… yes…”

            “The fucking HELL Yixing!”

            Yifan jumped over to cover Yixing’s mouth but Yixing did not give in and struggled himself free. He got a hold of Yifan’s hands as he went on:

            “Oh yeah… fuck me… Hnnnng…”

            “Stop it would you!!” Yifan exclaimed and panic shot through his veins as he felt that his body would react right away if the other one didn’t put an end to this.

            Yixing grinned and winked before he threw his head back to exclaim:

            “Aaaaaaaah… _gàn sǐ wǒ_!”

            Yifan didn’t know what to do so, in a fit of panic, he pressed his lips onto Yixing’s to finally make him shut up. This really needed to stop. Otherwise Yifan wasn’t so sure if he could keep observing the rule “Do not have sex with your roommate” because he had to admit that Yixing’s moans were the hottest thing he had heard in a long time. The blood rushing down into his groin area after Yixing had just requested to get fucked by him kind of confirmed that.

            What started out as a weak attempt to stop Yixing turned out into a passionate kiss in which Yixing started to nibble on Yifan’s lower lip, occasionally licking his tongue over it. When they parted, Yixing was sitting on Yifan’s lap who had no idea how the smaller one got up there.

            “Okay, I know we have this rule of ‘do not bang your roommate’,” Yixing started but instead of sliding back down on the mattress, he pressed his hips against Yifan’s body, “But I think we should bend that rule today?”

            When Yifan didn’t answer at first, because there was still that small voice in the very back of his head telling him to not throw his principles out of the window, Yixing reached for the not-so-subtle bulge in Yifan’s pants and cried out into the direction of their neighbors:

            “Wow… so big!”

            “Fuck it!”

            Yifan threw Yixing off his lap and pulled his shirt over his head. Yixing squealed and jumped over to his night desk where he pulled out some lubricant and a condom. They didn’t bother with any foreplay and fumbled off their clothes without spending too much time on it. Yixing was still standing when he was finally naked and Yifan finally got to see his roommate just like god had created him. And damn it, he had done an especially good job with this one. Yixing was gorgeous, flawless even in the eyes of the other one. Yifan reached out to pull the smaller one closer and started to kiss himself down Yixing’s v-line while his hands caressed the skin on his upper body.

            “Make sure to let them know you’re liking this.” Yifan mumbled against Yixing’s skin.

            “You need to _make me like it_.” Yixing corrected and for that comment, Yifan smacked one of Yixing’s butt cheeks which made the other one giggle.

            Instead of shooting something back at him, Yifan decided to let actions follow his words and he started to lick down and up Yixing’s half erected dick before he swallowed him whole and caught the younger one by surprise which was clear from his gasp and his hands that suddenly buried themselves in Yifan’s shoulders. It wasn’t long until Yixing let out a long moan while Yifan handled him with his teeth and tongue. It wasn’t like Yixing hadn’t already fantasized about how it would feel to get a blowjob by his pretty good looking roommate, but the fact that it had been ages he had gotten touched like that, Yifan’s small moans against his dick and the high possibility of those other two fuckers in the next room hearing them made the situation hotter than he had thought in the beginning. He placed one leg onto the mattress of Yifan’s bed, hoping to find more support while his hands rested on the back of Yifan’s head. Yifan picked up the pace he was going up and down Yixing’s length and smiled when he heard Yixing cry:

            “Ooooooh…  fuck… yes…!”

            Yixing’s hips started to twitch every time Yifan lifted his head which was indicating that he was very close to his climax. He contemplated for a second if he should keep going or deny Yixing the pleasure of his orgasm for now, but decided against it and kept sucking while Yixing’s legs started to tremble the closer he got to the edge. He put his hands on the other one’s hips to prevent him from thrusting in too deep.

            “Yi-fan… huh… oh god…”

            He tried hard not to cum, he really did. But when Yifan used his right hand to handle his balls, Yixing threw his head back and pushed his hip forward once more before he came with an extra loud moan so their neighbors would not miss a thing. Yifan had jerked his head back at the movement, releasing Yixing’s dick and getting his cum right onto his face. He grunted in surprise.

            “Shit, I’m so sorry!” Yixing exclaimed when he had caught his breath and realized what happened.

            He stumbled over to his desk, still high from getting such a good head, fetched some tissues and sat down on Yifan’s lap to get him clean.

            “It’s okay…” Yifan mumbled but Yixing protested.

            “No, I for one HATE cum in my face. I didn’t mean to. Really. Sorry!”

            When he got Yifan’s face clean again, Yifan couldn’t help but to start laughing. Yixing shot him an irritated look but then he had to chuckle too and buried his face in Yifan’s neck. His breath felt hot against Yifan’s skin. The taller one patted the back of his roommate and said:

            “Well then… I guess I ought to punish you for that now.”

            Yixing squealed and looked up. Yifan nodded to the wall behind them and Yixing bit his lip, which looked so lewd in this very moment it made Yifan’s dick twitch. Yixing looked past him and raised his voice:

            “I can’t wait for you to punish me!”

            “You’re such a slut!”

            Yifan grabbed Yixing’s hips and threw him onto his back into the sheets of his bed and reached out for the lube. Yixing watched him as he got a good amount of it onto his fingers and the thought of what was about to happen made him almost immediately hard again. He spread his legs as soon as Yifan was done and started to circle one finger around his entrance. Even though Yifan had just talked about some sort of punishment, he took the task of preparing Yixing very seriously. Only when Yixing’s tense facial expression changed into a more pleasured one he’d add another finger while he tried to distract Yixing as he planted small kisses on his collarbones. When Yifan was working on getting Yixing loose with three fingers of his, Yixing started to move his hips according to Yifan’s movements which indicated he was more than ready to move on to the next level. Yifan’s other hand lazily stroked over Yixing’s chest. He leaned over while his fingers were sliding in and out of Yixing and stimulated one of his nipples with his teeth and tongue.

            “Can you… fuck me… already?!” Yixing cried out, trying to increase the friction created by Yifan’s fingers.

            “What was that?” Yifan smirked and went on to lick over the other sensitive part of skin on his chest.

            Yixing had a hard time forming a clear sentence between all his moaning and panting.

            “Hurry… uuhh… up… and… ah… fuck me!”

            The older one would’ve loved to tease the other one a little more. Yixing was completely at Yifan’s mercy and he enjoyed it way too much how Yixing’s body jerked under his touch. But he felt like he couldn’t handle any more teasing himself so he pulled his fingers back and tried to put on the condom as fast as possible. Yixing grunted displeased at first but his protest got stuck in his throat when he caught a glimpse of Yifan’s full erection. A naughty smile flickered across his face before he exclaimed, louder than it should’ve been:

            “I cannot believe my luck!”

            Yifan didn’t say anything and grabbed Yixing’s thighs to get himself into the right position. Yixing was more than willing to cooperate and pushed his hips forward, ready to take Yifan all in. Yifan loved the sight of his roommate spread out like this in front of him. He asked himself why he’d ever thought that this ‘don’t fuck the guy you’re sharing a room with’ rule had been a good idea. Right when he was about to push into Yixing, he had another idea and penetrated Yixing’s hole with just the tip of his dick. Yixing whined and tried to move forward, but Yifan held him back.

            “You want this, huh?”

            Yixing nodded, but realized that he had to vocalize his needs and panted:

            “Yes… please… do me…"

            Yifan pushed a little further, and he had to restrain himself from thrusting into Yixing whose face lit up in a mixture of pain and lust. Yixing threw his head back into the pillow beneath him.

            “Make them hear you…” Yifan demanded and Yixing grunted impatiently, jerking his body into Yifan’s direction.

            “I… please…  I need you… to fuck… me… real good…”

            Yifan reached over and patted Yixing’s blushed cheeks.

            “Okay.”

            Yixing was about to say ‘Finally!’ but instead of pushing further into him, Yifan pulled back. Yixing expected the other one to come by again, but nothing happened and he grunted.

            “What are you DOING?!” He cried out and he couldn’t believe that Yifan would leave him hanging like this.

            He looked up and saw Yifan sitting between his legs, with a twitching erection and a smug smile on his face.

            “Come on, get your dick yourself.”

            “Wow who is the slut now huh?!” Yixing bitched but he was so eager to be finally filled up by Yifan’s dick he climbed onto Yifan’s lap without thinking about it twice, “You fucking lazy bitch!”

            Yifan only chuckled but his laughter died when Yixing sunk down on him, taking his time to adjust to the stretch that was nothing compared to Yifan’s fingers a few moments before. The feeling of his dick being buried into Yixing was fantastic. While Yixing sunk down onto him, the smaller one cried out a few more phrases to let the two others behind that wall next to them know how big Yifan was and how good it felt to get all of it inside of him. Both of them weren’t even sure if there was any sound coming from the neighboring room and if being this loud was necessary anymore, but Yixing just kept on moaning like he was making money off it until he was completely seated on Yifan. They shared another heated kiss, before Yixing pushed Yifan on his back and started to slowly roll his hips. Yixing was a dancer, so his movements were really skilled and made Yifan close his eyes to fully enjoy the motion. He placed his hands on Yixing’s thighs that were rocking back and forth. The taller one let out a long deep moan which Yixing took as a sign to speed up his movements.

            “But Yifan…” Yixing huffed, “You need to… uh… look at me…”

            He granted Yixing’s wish and looked down on him to see how Yixing lifted his butt off his dick only to slam back down onto it. The sight let Yifan gasp and he started to move his hips according to Yixing’s movements.

            “Amazing… Yixing…”

            Yixing smiled at the compliment and picked up the pace a little more and he started to reach his own limits as his movements got more and more arrhythmic. His arms and legs started to shake as he let himself fall down on Yifan again who jerked his hips against him. Yifan demanded him to keep going, but the younger one felt like he couldn’t create any more friction that he longed for so badly on his own. He leaned over Yifan and whispered:

            “Yifan… I can’t go on… come… on… you know you want to fuck me hard…”

            Yifan grunted but had to admit that Yixing was right so he fought himself up into a seating position and Yixing sunk back into the sheets, pulling Yifan with him by the nape of his neck. When he had the taller one completely over him, he threw his legs around Yifan’s hip. He put one of his hands around his neglected erection and breathed:

            “Finish me.”

            The elder moved his hips back until he had almost completely pulled out of Yixing and slammed back into him – in this position, he hit Yixing’s prostate dead on which made the other one scream.

            “Oh god! Yes! There!”

            Yifan was sure that in this very moment, it wasn’t only their neighbors who heard them. By now, it must’ve been the whole floor hearing Yixing’s screams mixed with Yifan’s low moans every time he thrust right into Yixing who felt just so good it drove him crazy. It didn’t help that Yixing was letting everyone know how he wanted Yifan to keep going.

            “Faster – yes – please – uh – keep – going!”

            The room got filled with Yixing’s high pitched screams, Yifan’s moans and the sound of their bodies slapping against each other, while their movements that had synchronized with each other got faster and harder. The friction of Yifan’s dick sliding in and out of Yixing’s hole was enough for Yixing to let go of his erection and bury his fingernails in Yifan’s shoulder.

            “I’m – so – close – oh GOD Yifan!”

            Yixing came with Yifan’s name on his lips and his whole body jerked against Yifan who needed only one more final push to reach his climax himself. He crashed onto Yixing’s chest and had to close his eyes for a moment to realize what just had happened. He took a deep breath to get his heart rate down and looked up to Yixing who was still trying to catch his own breath. Yifan supported his body with his elbows and started to rock his hips a little. Yixing’s throat escaped a pleased sound.

            “That feels just so good...”

            Yifan buried his face in Yixing’s neck and placed a few kisses on it while he rode out the last waves of their high. When he rolled off Yixing, had thrown away the used condom and Yixing had gotten off the cum on his stomach, Yifan crashed down next to Yixing and stared at the ceiling. The silence was almost unbearable.

            “I think we won.” Yixing said into the silence and Yifan snorted.

            “Do you think so?”

            “Well,” Yixing made and turned to his side so face Yifan, “They’re obviously not having sex anymore. So we won this round.”

            “So you think there’ll be another one?”

            Yixing grinned and revealed his dimple. He looked like his innocent self again, just how Yifan had seen him for the first time back when he moved in and he had thought that he had never laid his eyes on something cuter than him before.

            “I wouldn’t complain if there was another round.”

            “Me neither.” Yifan admitted after a short pause and Yixing giggled.

            The smaller one proceeded to draw random patterns on Yifan’s chest and then said:

            “I don’t think our rule is still in force.”

            “Well. Do you think that’s a problem?”

            “No. Not really.” Yixing answered light-heartedly and a smile crept on Yifan’s face.

            He threw one arm around Yixing and pulled him closer while Yixing pressed a kiss on Yifan’s shoulder.

            “I think this is quite the opposite of a problem.”

 

▪▪▪▪

           

            It was kind of weird to see their neighbor and his girlfriend in the hallway or the elevator after what had happened the other night. At least that’s what Yifan thought but Yixing, the little bitch that he could be, made sure to greet them every time with a bright smile. He enjoyed the discomfort on the face of the two every time they saw him and Yifan just laughed it off because the situation was so absurd the only way to cope with it was to take it with some humor. It seemed like the plan had turned out well until one evening the two were sitting on Yifan’s bed, watching a movie and munching on some chips when they made out some moans. 

            “Wait, is that in the movie or…?” Yixing asked and Yifan paused the movie on his laptop.   

            “Ooooooh, yes!”

            “Oh shit!” Yifan exclaimed and Yixing started to giggle. 

            “But that girl sounds different, does he have a new girl to roll over?”

            Yifan shrugged his shoulders and made an ‘I don’t know’ sound. Yixing banged against the wall and asked:

            _“Yòulái le má?”_

            Of course, there was no answer, even if the two in the other room had been capable of speaking Chinese, they were surely busy with other things. Yixing sighed and then turned to Yifan.

            “You know how this sounds to me?”

            “Well, right now I think she’s about to get stabbed to death…”

            Yixing smacked Yifan’s arm but chuckled.

            “NO you idiot. This sounds like a declaration of war!”

            Sometimes, Yifan wasn’t the fastest person to pick up things so it took him a few beats to understand what Yixing meant.

            “Ooooh! You want to go for another round!”

            “Do you have any objections to that?”

            Yifan found himself shaking his head so Yixing closed his laptop and tossed the device over to his bed before he slipped onto Yifan’s lap.

            “I have actually been hoping for that.” He admitted as he leaned over to place small kisses on Yifan’s neck who let out a pleased sigh.

            Yixing’s lips were to die for. There was no other way to put it.

            “Oh really?”

            “Yes,” Yixing breathed against the other’s sensitive skin and let his hands wander under Yifan’s shirt, “Your dick spoiled me. I don’t think anyone at university is able to fuck me like you did.”

            “Ugh you’re impossible!” Yifan exclaimed and wondered if that was just Yixing’s twisted way of saying that he liked him in some kind of way.

            Yixing chuckled and put his lips onto Yifan’s and in that moment they made a new deal, without using any words: They wouldn’t need their neighbor to start hitting it off with his girls for them to get it on themselves.

            Getting Yixing as a roommate surely was one of the best things to happen to Yifan here.

 

▪▪▪▪

完

▪▪▪▪

**Author's Note:**

> \- 又来了(yòulái le) means something like „Here we go again.“ – Why I chose the title is pretty self explanatory I think. When Chinese people add a má at the end of their sentence they ask a question. So Yixing’s question is pretty self explanatory too.
> 
> \- 干死我 (gàn sǐ wǒ) is a term that literally translates into „fuck me to death“ which OF COURSE DOES NOT LITERALLY MEAN THAT. It just means something like “Fuck me really hard”. God what horrible phrases am I using??? What have I turned into???
> 
> \- This was also written for Kissfanxing, I'm just slowly but surely crossposting all my stuff lol.


End file.
